


Partners in Crime

by Spoonzi



Series: The Same Sad Story [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (When Rick left Beth and Diane), 1950s/60s Slang, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Drug Use, F/M, Greaser Character, M/M, Past Fic, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Rick Remembers Daffy like a tornado with skin.





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this series is a sad feelingsy one, that’s why it’s named The Same Sad Story. Let me know what you think!
> 
> C137 Rick x Greaser! Male! OC

I Daffy hummed quietly as he fixed the K-Lax into neat little lines on the table top. He had shrugged on his leather jacket once they had climbed off stage but it remained unzipped to show off his bare abdomen. Equally leather pants were now unbuttoned, and boots kicked off. The black surrounding his eyes was smudged and fading and there were red lipstick stains along his neck were some groupie had tried to get in his pants.

Rick was leaned back on the sofa beside him needle still in his arm as his glassy eyes watched his friend. Band life was good. He was relaxed. Knees open. Back slouched. Vodka bottle in hand.

Said bottle was removed by the other boy who tilted his head back taking a long swig before passing it back. He laughed softly at something Squanchy had said and stooped down with a rolled up hundated in hand to sniff up a line of the alien drug. BP was in a chair near them with the same groupie that tried to get a piece of their vocalist.

Yeah, Band life was good.

———

"Weddings are just funerals with cake," Daffy mumbled thinking Rick couldn't hear him as he straightened his tie. Of course he had picked his partner in crime as his best man, though the vocalist seemed to be a little less than thrilled about the event all together.

"I can hear you, you know," the blue haired man smiled as he leaned over to help with the strip of cloth. Daffy presses his lips together in a thin line as Rick leaned back to take him in. Normally messy, greased up, black hair was combed back with a few strands falling into kohl rimmed green eyes. He was wearing tight black jeans and a nice button up, a blue tie tucked in to a black vest, and he had forgone a blazer in favor of his leather jacket. You could see the outline of his switchblade in his front pocket and his cigarette case in the back due to the tightness of his jeans.

"You know I support you man, I mean Diane is the bees knees," he commented taking out his cigarette case, "she's just not my type," he shrugged sliding one between his lips.

"Fag me," in response the ravenet passed one over, "your type comes with a penis".

Daffy snaps his fingers and points them like guns at the bluenet, "Exactly!" they moved close to light their death sticks in the flame of an old zippo Daffy had swiped from a five and ten cent store a few years back.

———

Daffy smiled as he looked down at baby Beth who was snuggled in his arms. It was an odd sight to behold. A man who cloaked his entire body in black holding a child swaddled in a Pastel pink blanket. He had always been good with kids though, Rick knew they picked a good god father. Diane wrapped her arms around him setting her head on his shoulder and she smiled too.

———

Daffy was there when he had to get away. All hard angles and soft black rimmed eyes. The familiar scent of cigarettes and leather filling the old car they had jacked. A Flesh Curtains tape in the radio playing quietly. Rick sat in the passenger seat watching his long time companion nod his head to the beat that had been drummed out not that long ago by Squanchy.

Time was slow and the world was simple again. He didn't have to worry about adult things like Bills or what Beth's kindergarten teacher thought of him. He could just breathe. The bag he had thrown in the back seat seemed even more of a good idea now. Diane could do it. She was a good parent. Mature and Caring. Not like him.

"Let's do something stupid," he decided and Daffy was pressing harder on the gas and cranking up the volume on the radio. Rick understood this.

———

It was weird when Squanchy got himself a girlfriend. They had all been doing barely legal things along the multiverse for a while so seeing him try to settle down was just odd. Rick didn't understand it, but he was sure Daffy did. The way the other man chuckled and turned away told him a lot. He had known him for a long time. The look in those onyx encircled eyes showed how much he knew.

———

It was inevitable really. Only a matter of time before they were found. Before the law caught up with them. Daffy wasn't going down without a fight. Switchblade covered in alien blood as he stabbed and slashed, but they kept on coming. When he took Rick's gun and shot a portal the bluenet thought they were getting out. He was only half right.

Green eyes surrounded in black sparkled. The scent of old leather, Dapper Dans Hair Treatment, and tobacco was intoxicating. The clashing of their lips and teeth stung. And then he was falling. Pushed into the portal with the gun being tossed in after him. Daffy’s words haunted and plagued his brain as he crashed into the sand of a beach somewhere in South America portal gun dead beside him.

" _I_ _love_ _you_ ".

———

"It's a shame Daffy couldn't have been here," BP comments with his arm secured around Tammy, "I know he was your best friend".

Squanchy laughed, "He was our best friend, Bird, he was the Squanch of Rick's life".

Rick clutched his flask a little tighter, clenched his teeth a little harder, and made his way to the bar. Weddings were just funerals with cake. 


End file.
